This invention relates to an adjustment mechanism for the location of a pad relative to a user arm for an exercise machine.
Exercise machines such as weight machines, leg extender and press machines and seated curl machines are well known. Such machines allow a user to condition various parts of his or her body by working to lift, pull or push a user arm that is tensioned by weighted bars. The repetitive motion of lifting, pushing or pulling weights builds up muscles in the particular part of the body. In order to be useful for a wide variety of physiques, exercise machines require adjustable parts for fit to different users. Such adjustments are necessary not only to maximize the effectiveness of the machine but also for insuring proper functioning because contact with the tensioning surface with the proper body part is required for operation.
Typically the user arms on exercise machines include telescoping rods or bars with a series of holes that hold pads for contact with a user""s body. The user adjusts the length of such rods and bars by extending or retracting them to the desired length and locking the two pieces with a pin through the holes. Alternatively, a screw type clamp may be used to lock the two pieces together at the desired length. Such a method is effective, however, a user must make such adjustments before using the machine. Thus, errors may result because a user must estimate the desired lengths before actually taking the exercise position in the machine.
One example of such an adjustable component is the ankle roller for a leg extension machine. This machine is used to strengthen a user""s leg muscles by having his or her legs work in raising a weight coupled to the user arm via a cable. The end of the arm has a padded cylindrical pad which is placed on a user""s ankles to provide secure contact to the user arm. The cylindrical pad is on an extendable bar attached on the user arm which is adjusted to a user""s leg length. Currently, the user arm has two telescoping pieces, one of which is attached to the pad. The pad is put in its desired position and a screw type clamp is tightened to lock the pad at the desired length on the user arm. As explained above, this prevents a user from making the adjustments while sitting in the machine because the user cannot adjust the pad when sitting in the machine.
Thus, there is a need for a selector for an adjustable linkage which allows adjustment of a pad relative to a user arm while a user is operating exercise equipment. There is a further need for a mechanically simple means to operate an adjustable linkage for positioning a pad in an exercise machine. There is also a need for a adjustable pad relative to a user arm which may be used in any variety of exercise machines.
These needs and others may be met by the present invention which has an aspect which is an adjustment mechanism for use with a user arm in an exercise machine. The user arm is designed to strengthen the muscle of a user by moving the user arm. The adjustment mechanism has a selector hub mounted on one end of the user arm. A selector is rotatably connected to the selector hub. The selector is capable of being locked in position relative to the selector hub. A linkage bar has one end pivotably mounted to the selector. A support linkage bar is rotatably mounted to the opposite end of the user arm. The support linkage bar has one end rotatably coupled to the opposite end of the linkage bar. A perpendicular rod is coupled to the opposite end of the support linkage bar. The perpendicular rod is fixed in position relative to the user arm when the selector is locked in position relative to the selector hub.
Another aspect of the present invention may be found in an exercise machine for conditioning a user""s muscles. The exercise machine has a frame providing a stable support for a user""s body. A user arm is moveably coupled to the frame. A cable having one end coupled to the user arm is provided. A weight system is coupled to the opposite end of the cable such that moving the user arm causes the weight system to move. A selector hub is mounted on the user arm. A selector mechanism is rotatably positionable about the selector hub. The selector is capable of being locked in a position relative to the selector hub. A linkage bar has one end pivotably mounted to the selector mechanism. A support linkage bar is rotatably mounted to the opposite end of the user arm. The support linkage bar has one end rotatably coupled to the opposite end of the linkage bar. A perpendicular rod is coupled to the opposite end of the support linkage bar, the perpendicular rod being fixed in position relative to the user arm when the selector mechanism is locked in a position relative to the selector hub.
Another aspect of the present invention may be found in an exercise machine for conditioning a user""s muscles. The machine has a frame providing a stable support for a user""s body. A rotatable cam is coupled to the frame. A cable has one end connected to the rotatable cam and guided over a pulley mounted on the frame. The cable has an opposite end coupled to a weight system. The weight system tensions the rotatable cam in one position. A user arm has one end coupled to the rotatable cam. A selector hub is mounted on the user arm. The selector hub has an arcuate surface having a plurality of holes. A pull pin assembly is rotatably positioned around the selector hub. The pull pin assembly includes a pin which may be inserted in the plurality of holes to lock the pin assembly in a fixed position. A linkage bar has one end pivotably mounted to the pull pin assembly. A support linkage bar is rotatably mounted to the opposite end of the user arm. The support linkage bar has one end rotatably coupled to the opposite end of the linkage bar. A perpendicular rod is coupled to the opposite end of the support linkage bar. The perpendicular rod is fixed in position relative to the user arm when the pin is inserted in one of the plurality of holes.